Liquid-tight strain reliefs are affixed in a liquid-tight manner in orifices of work pieces. The liquid-tight strain reliefs enable cables, wires, tubing or rods to be passed through them in a locked and liquid tight engagement, while providing strain relief protection. Liquid-tight strain reliefs are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,405,172 and 8,398,419, which are incorporated by reference herein in their entirety. Liquid-tight strain reliefs are also described in pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/459,495, filed Aug. 14, 2014, published as U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2015/0048614 on Feb. 19, 2015, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.